Drunken Marriage Bargain
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Jaune manages to defeat Cardin in a spar after training with Pyrrah over the semester break. Team JNPR and RWBY agree to go out to a club to celebrate but why does Jaune then wake up surrounded by the sleeping forms of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha? A headache, strapped to the bed and six rings to boot this is quite the drunken marriage bargain if he can survive it that is.
1. Drunken Marriage Bargain

**Pretty much a crack fic, I want to add I don't have too much experience with RWBY characters so they might be a bit off but I will try.**

 **I obviously do not own RWBY besides that lets go,**

 **Drunken Marriage Bargain**

Jaune heart raced in anticipation, adrenaline flowing through his veins. The sharp snaps of his armour straps was the only noise in the changing room but it was blocked out by his racing heart. Giving his armour light taps to ensure they had been strapped on correct and would not budge. He glanced over at his trusty sword in its sheath, unsheathing it glimmered in the changing room before extending his shield. He gave himself one more quick look over before his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as he released a long kept in breath.

"You can do this" he muttered to himself encouragingly as his heart continued racing. He opened the doors of the changing room to walk out and onto the arena. His arch nemesis stood there with his cocky grin and mace casually lying on his shoulder. Even when he saved Cardin's life their rivalry in the arena continued but Cardin's bullying at least did. His eyes flicked to the corner he could see his trainer and confident Pyrrha as well as Ren, Nora and Team RWBY.

"Come on Jaune! You can do it!" Ruby the bubbly leader of their sister team encouraged him

"Kick his ass!" Yang shouted with encouragement

"Break his legs Jaune Jaune!" the over energetic Nora shouted, Pyrrha and Ren offered him small smiles of encouragement. Blake was content to let others do the cheering for her while Weiss seemed a bit miffed at her friends overly loud encouragement but she would begrudgingly support the blonde over Cardin.

"How will this be any different than any time he fought Cardin?" Weiss tried to be realistic

"I have faith in him" Pyrrha replied calmly and with certainty which earned a cocked eyebrow from the heiress little did the other know during the break between the first and second semester Pyrrha had been training Jaune as they both stayed at beacon during the holiday. To say Jaune had improved by leaps and bounds would have been an understatement since they had nothing else to do but train and study she improved Jaunes stamina and technique.

The two exchanged looks, none spoke they didn't need to. Cardin had a begrudgingly respect for Jaune when he stood and saved him from the Ursa and plus what would trash talking do any good? It never earned any point with Goodwitch she hated it if anything. The blonde witch stood gazing imposingly over the two competitors.

"Mr Winchester, Mr Arc are you ready?" Miss Goodwitch, she just earned two nods from the fighters. Jaune took a combat stance, legs spread and shoulder braced against his shield while Cardin lowered his mace so that it rested in both of his hands.

"Loss of the match occurs when your aura reaches the red or combatant are knocked out of the arena, begin" Miss Goodwitch declared the start of the match. Jaune suddenly banged his shield with his sword twice giving off two sharp taunting clangs to Cardin who advanced forward as his arms wound up ready to swing his mace.

Within striking distance, Cardin lifted his mace into both hands intending a quick knockout but just as he wound up, Jaune stepped forward and smacked Cardin with his shield sending the Winchester stumbling back. Winchester clutched his face in surprise and shock, Jaune Arc had actually struck him, this reaction was mirrored by everyone else but then Jaune suddenly moved back bracing himself against his shield before smacking his sword against his shield taunting the Winchester who lips turned into a snarl.

"WOO! Go Jaune!" Yang cheered in support as the blonde landed his blow followed by a shout from Ruby

"You can do it!"

"You got lucky Jaune" Cardin quipped rather clichély before he once again advanced but this time he did not animate his moves and as he came within striking distance, he made a short under arm strike. Jaune managed to block it but Cardin was still stronger then him and he lost a bit of his aura as well as stumbling the blonde but to everyone's surprise Jaune quickly righted himself with grace and fluid of a dancer.

Before Cardin could wind up for another attack, Jaune thrusted trying to catch Cardin in an unarmoured section of his body but Cardin saw it and angled his body so the blow glanced off. Jaune had over committed and Cardin capitalised going for a quick smash but found that Jaune had deflected the blow with his sword.

Cardin mace arm was suddenly flung back by the sudden deflection, Jaune slashed quickly before backing off again. Cardin shrugged off Jaunes light blow and decided he need to commit, overwhelm Jaune he was physically stronger and Jaune could not afford to keep blocking.

Releasing a small war cry Cardin advanced forward once within striking distance, he rained blows upon Jaune his mace moving fluidly and with power. Jaune to Cardins surprise dodged the first few by stepping back just avoiding the reach of the mace or blocking if he could not avoid it. However, when Jaune had his back against the arena Cardin grinned he could not dodge and struck. However, to Cardins surprise Jaune angled himself and his shield so that blow passed along his shield sparks flying but Jaune body shook as it still felt some of the force of the blow but the deflection had destabilised Cardin and he stumbled forward only to be smacked by the Jaune's shield.

Cardin reeled but did not fall or step back a testament to his strength and he replied by going for a wide arc attack, Jaune had nowhere to dodge so had to block but for all his training he was still weaker and his shield went flying.

"Got you now!" Cardin declared victoriously as he went for a two handed strike intending to knock out Jaune just as the mace was about to strike, Jaune with the fluidity of a dancer twirled around Cardin going under his arms. Cardin eyes widened as he realized he could not react and Jaune capitalised grabbing his sword two handed before he slapped Cardin on the back with the flat side of his sword sending the already destabilised Cardin forward and out of the arena.

The arena went silent as Jaune Arc stood Crocea Mors, chest heaving towering over a shocked Cardin Winchester who was on his ass outside the arena. Miss Goodwitch spoke first breaking the silence

"Winner is Jaune Arc by arena knockout" the spectators erupted into applause it was a good match but applause and cheers erupted loudly from team RWBY and JNPR.

"He kicked Cardins ass!" the fiery blonde of Team RWBY declared

"Way to go Jaune!" Ruby shouted

"Fearless leader did it!" Nora added her own two cents

"How?" Weiss muttered in disbelief the dunce Jaune Arc had defeated Cardin even more so that he had less Aura than Cardin. Blake and Ren had approving smile on their faces Jaune had improved and when all looked lost he won. However, no one was more elated than Pyrrha who had a smile as if she had won the lottery.

Cardin clambered up onto the arena, picking up his mace and resting it on his shoulder as he stood by Jaune who picked up his shield. Cardin did not look pissed but rather humble, he paid the price for his mistakes.

"We are going to have a rematch Jauney boy don't worry" Cardin declared, Jaune smiled

"I look forward to it"

"Impressive match you two, Mr. Arc you would have lost if the battle had continued. Your Aura was at 43% compared to Mr. Winchester 72% however your quick thinking at the end and masterful dodging as well improved defence techniques won you the battle. Overall, much awaited improvements Mr. Arc however your sword work still requires some improvement." Goodwitch analysed to which Jaune nodded taking the advice to mind.

"Mr. Winchester, you realized that Mr. Arc was ultimately weaker then you and forcing him to the arena edge where he could not dodge was wise but unfortunately Mr. Arc exploited your last minute overcommitted attack to knock you off balance and out of the arena. My advice would be Mr. Winchester to not underestimate your opponent, be wary of over committing and despite animating your attacks less often it still costs you dearly" Cardin nodded taking her advice as well before the two rivals split off to join their teams.

As Jaune reached his team he suddenly was hit by the realization, he defeated Cardin all his training with Pyrrha had paid off but more could be done he had already stored Goodwitchs words to memory.

"Well done Jaune" Pyrrha congratulated him with a simple

"Couldn't have done it without you" he replied

"That was pretty good since when did you get so good vomit boy?" Yang asked when she patted him on the back

"Pyrrha and I stayed at beacon during the holiday so she trained me." Jaune informed them this was the so called missing puzzle piece for the others who understood why Jaune got better while Yang got a Cheshire grin

"Yes training it must have been quite intense and ended with a _yang_ " Yang joked which earned a blush from the redhead, and groans from everyone else (I admit I'm not good with puns so apologizes if that hurt you as much as it hurt the characters)

"Moving on…. Your sword work still needs improvement" Weiss added her own two cents

"Yeah, Pyrrha and I will focus on them in our next training session. If you would like to help Weiss it would be much appreciated" Jaune asked for the heiress help much to the annoyance of Pyrrha who wanted to monopolise the blondes time. Weiss puffed her chest out,

"Hmph, I might have some time to train you Pyrrha and I will whip you into shape."

"Your footwork was impressive Jaune, quite fluid and your dodging was comparable to dancing" Ren pointed out to which the blonde laughed sheepishly

"Jaune can actually dance" Pyrrha revealed Yang had a grin on her face while everyone had mixed looks of surprise and interest how does someone as clumsy as Jaune know how to dance.

"Well well, lady killer looks there is still hope for you yet" Yang teased as she wrapped her arm around his neck

"Well, seven sisters who all needed a dance partner" everyone took a step back in surprise while Pyrrha smiled their reactions were similar to hers when Jaune revealed the reason why he could dance

"Seven sisters… I can barely handle Yang…" Ruby shuddered at the thought of having more sisters as did Yang who imagined multiple Ruby's the dentist and cookie bills would be through the roof. Weiss was also quite flabbergasted at the thought while Ren and Blake had cocked eyebrows as they kept their usual poker face.

"Woooahhhh, how do you survive Jaune Jaune?" Nora spoke with surprise as her jaw dropped before she did a 180 and cheered loudly,

"We should celebrate our fearless leader victory!"

"Yeah, we should good idea Nora" Pyrrha immediately liked the idea

"Sounds like a good idea plus we can catch up on all our holidays" Ruby threw her weight behind the idea followed by her older sister

"Hell yeah, I also wanna see your dance moves lady killer" Jaune scratched his neck sheepishly why was him dancing such a shock and why was Yang so adamant to see his moves? Pyrrha was not amused by Yangs sudden interest in her crush.

"It would be nice to go out into vale together" Ren calmly added his thoughts while Blake merely nodded content with the idea.

"It is only one victory but I guess a celebration is in order for the amount of improvement the dunce has achieved" Weiss agreed in her typical manner

"Hey! One day I'll be good enough to beat you Weiss!" Jaune retorted to Weiss calling him of a dunce

"I look forward to seeing you try" Weiss replied evenly as she flicked her hair over her shoulder as she had a challenging smirk on her face confident in her superiority over him.

"So where should we go?' Jaune asked, Yang happily volunteered herself as the outing planner

"I got a few ideas leave it up to Yang and we will have _Weiss_ outing" followed by a multitude of groans at such a bad pun while Jaune had a cold shiver course through his body as if something bad was going to happen.

"Keep your puns to yourself" Blake her partner insisted in almost a pleading tone unable to take the pain of another one of her puns.

"They are a part of who I am and must be expressed" Yang retorted as the teams began walking to go get lunch chatting amongst themselves. x

* * *

Team JNPR had gotten dressed were on their way to the bullhead dock to meet their sister team at the agreed time. Jaune had dressed himself in a black button shirt with his blue jeans, a belt and a comfortable pair of shoes while his partner wore her own pair of black jeans while she wore a red shirt that contrasted well with her red hair as well as a black jacket. Ren was wearing his usual green outfit while Nora had swapped her combat dress for a frilly pink dress and a black jacket of her own.

"It's nice to be wearing something else besides our combat gear" Pyrrha admitted to which Jaune nodded and smiled

"Yeah, wearing all that armour all the time must be exhausting" Pyrrha gave her partner a small smile in response as well as nod

"Only Renny didn't change his outfit" Nora pouted wishing to see Ren wear something else beside his typical attire who merely shrugged.

When they saw team RWBY at the bullhead dock, they hadn't really changed their outfit Yang was dressed in her typical cowboy outfit while Ruby still wore her hood, combat skirt and boots and Weiss who still wore her white dress, jacket and heels. The only one who wore different clothes was Blake who swapped her stockings for a pair of pants and a jacket to protect from the rather cool evening.

"Awh…" Nora spoke disappointedly hoping to see Team RWBY wear something else besides their typical clothes

"They basically live in those outfits and how does Weiss wear those heels all the time?" Jaune added to Nora disappointment

"So much for going out guys, you are basically dressed for sparring" Jaune spoke his thoughts as he walked up to team RWBY with his team in tow.

"At least we aren't wearing a hoodie or that awful onesie vomit boy" Yang replied

"Hey, my hoodie is fashionable and that onesie is a gift from my sisters" he retorted no one disses his onesie.

"On the bright side you clean up well" Yang admitted

"Thank you, so where are we going?" Jaune asked still wondering where Yang planned to take them all

"Yang wants to go to a club" Blake answered bluntly

"A club? That was your idea of an outing!" Weiss shouted at the blonde of team RWBY clearly not enthused by the idea of going to a club

"Hey, clubs are fun and you need to loosen up a bit Weiss" Yang pointed out

"Loosen up? In a filthy establishment where the idea of fun is drinking and harassing other girls" Weiss snapped

"She has a point Yang" Ruby admitted only knowing roughly what a club is about

"Snow angel isn't far off the truth" Jaune pointed out reflexively calling Weiss that despised nickname and earning a glare from the heiress.

"Oh and how would you know lady killer?" she questioned as she stepped forward

"I have been in clubs before Yang with my sisters, I know that is hard to believe but the amount of creeps in there…" Jaune informed them with a shudder remembering how many times his sister was accosted by weirdos

"Now we have to go to a club, I wanna see lady killer over here bust some moves!" Yang grinned surprised that Jaune had gone to clubs and wanted to see if he could dance.

"It doesn't sound like a good idea…" Pyrrha nervously added, she had been accosted by fans before and could reasonably imagine how bad it would be in a club.

"But Yang is right clubs can be fun especially with friends" Jaune also admitted

"See guys, that's the spirit!" Yang immediately latched on to his vocal support

"Well, we could always try new things" Blake added her own thoughts followed by Ren

"Ultimately, if we aren't having fun we can just leave"

"If someone tries to mess with us we can just break their legs!" Nora added cheerfully

"I won't stop you that's for sure" Jaune laughed and for once Ren actually didn't strike down her idea

"In that case I am not that averse to the idea" Weiss admitted as they could just leave if they did not have fun

"Hmm, it will be a new experience" Pyrrha agreed while she planned how she could use this opportunity to get closer to Jaune

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Yang questioned giddy with excitement as she grabbed Jaune and Ruby dragging them into the bullhead for a night on the town. Little did they know what a crazy one it would be.

* * *

Pain, more pain that was all Jaune Arc felt the moment his eyes opened. A thumping headache and pain all over his body. Faint memories of last night clubbing came back as well as the copious amount of alcohol they were encouraged to drink by a certain blonde brawler. I am never drinking again Jaune vowed mentally.

His vision was blurry and he tried to move his hands to rub away the blurriness but found he couldn't move them but he felt chaff mark on his wrists and heat all over his body but a weight on his chest and arms. He then tried shifting his legs but they too wouldn't move as something chaffed his ankles.

"What the heck?" Jaune muttered as he found himself unable to move and seemingly confused by why he felt weight and heat all over his body. After blinking a few more times Jaune was greeted by red hair and a sleeping Pyrrha on his chest, who was also naked… wait naked!

Jaune tried to jerk up in shock but yet again couldn't, barely he managed to turn his head to his right and he saw blonde hair a sleeping naked Yang. No way…. This must be a dream Jaune thought before he turned to his left to see the calm sleeping form of Weiss who too was naked.

At this point Jaune couldn't take it,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He screamed no trace of manliness in his voice

"Ughhhh" his response was 5 different sets of moans

"Ruby keep it down will you…" Yang replied as she tried to snuggle into Jaune arm and chest to sleep.

"That wasn't me Yang…. Owie my head hurts" Ruby replied as she sat up clutching her head while also being behind Pyrrha, Jaune barely able to see her but he certainty could see her naked shoulders and deduce she too was naked. Ruby eyes made contact with Jaune and the two blinked several times before Ruby blushed and screamed

"Jaune!" this seemed to wake everyone up as they rose to all look at each other blinking with pain in their heads before they glanced to the blonde beneath him. Weiss immediate reaction was to smack Jaune on the head.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"YOU RAPED US! YOU RAPIST! I WILL HAVE YOU HANGED!" Weiss screamed as her face turned red while she used a pillow to cover herself. Weiss words roused everyone from their slumber as they began blinking away the blurriness and coming to terms with the pain in their head.

"WAIT A SECOND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jaune retorted confused as to how this happened

"Weiss calm down there must be an explanation…" Pyrrha spoke clutching her head at Jaune and Weiss's voice. She sat up on Jaune's chest, Jaune was then greeted by the full frontal beauty of his redhead partner her beautiful bre… his vision was covered as he found a pillow shoved in his face. The boy's screams were muffled as he thrashed around unable to move.

"Weiss your suffocating him!" Pyrrha warned as Weiss shoved the pillow onto the blonde

"YOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" Weiss had gone full insane and wanted nothing short of Jaune's blood

"Weiss calm down!" Ruby ran over to her partner and grabbed her trying to pull her away horrified that she was suffocating Jaune.

"NO! HE WILL DIE FOR HIS SINS!" Weiss declared blood lust in her eyes as she pressed the pillow harder.

"Who says it was his actions?" Blake questioned the heiress trying to get to grips with the situation as she clutched her cat ears who were free of their bow and suffering from all the shouting. Said heiress was currently smothering Jaune but luckily for him Pyrrha and Ruby managed to pull the heiress away who was screaming a multitude of insults and calling for his head. Yang threw off the pillow,

"You alright lady killer?" Yang asked her fellow blonde who was gasping for air.

"Never better" he replied as he turned to see the sexy form of Yang Xiao Long but also her Jaw clenched. Jaune nose promptly began bleeding as the sight was too much. Jaune Arc could now confirm every girl in the room was naked and their bodies would be forever burned into his memory.

"I bet, now any last words Jaune?" Yang said as her eyes slowly turned red and she cracked her knuckles while her hair was lit on fire

"I died seeing heaven?" he chuckled nervously before Yang punched him square in the face shattering the bed earing a shout of pain. Luckily before Jaune could be wailed on further Blake leapt at her partner pulling her away from Jaune.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR DEFILING MY SISTER!" Yang screamed in immense amount of anger

"YES YANG FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" Weiss cackled in encouragement at the blonde of team RWBY

"Yang calm down!" Ruby vainly called to her sister in attempt to calm her down

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called worried about her blonde partner but unable to go to him as they had to restrain Weiss

"I didn't mean to!" Jaune plead innocent as he was confused and feared for his life

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Jaune screamed still unable to move everyone froze, they didn't know how this happened. They just took at face value and assumed Jaune did something unsavoury well Weiss and Yang did but none could deny that Jaune was too much of dorky dofus to do such things.

The girls all blushed as they realized Jaune was naked and they could see his rather impressive manhood however they also saw the answer to Jaune's question. In red lipstick on Jaune's chest was "Property of RWBYP" as well as a ring on his left hand. They all turned to their hands and each had a ring corresponding with their eye colour. Jaune saw thiem look at their fingers, seeing the rings he drew only one conclusion, in last night's outing where they got drunk he married Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha.

Jaune did the only thing any reasonable man would do, pass out in complete horror and disbelief.

"Soo… what do we do?" Ruby echoed everyone's thoughts as she pushed her index fingers together nervously while they exchanged looks amongst themselves before all honing in on the passed out blonde knight.

 **Welp Jaune is screwed, In the fight I wanted to make it close with Jaune barely winning by outsmarting Cardin who would be cocky. I also wanted to build up to the drunken marriage rather than going straight to it and giving some reason to the outing and therefore giving a reason for the situation to occur in the first place.**

 **I want Jaune to slowly go in strength and character which will eventually lead to romance between him and his wives after they get over the initial confusion. As I said this is a pretty dumb crack fic but oh well please tell me your thoughts and constructive criticism. Until next time!**


	2. Fck me I'm Married

**Well here's another chapter kind of surprised by how many people found this good but I am not complaining. I do admit that my grammar isn't great but I do try my best.**

 **F*ck me I'm married**

 _Soft taste of gentle lips on his own, his vision blurry but he could make out the distinct colour of red. Promptly followed by the sensation of searing hot lips followed by the colour of yellow. The tastes lingered and mixed, Jaunes heart began racing. Breaking the kiss to see white and black on opposite ends of his arms tying knots. Before he heard a variety of giggles and one phrase,_

 _"_ _You will enjoy this"_

* * *

"BLAKE AND WEISS STRAPPED ME TO THE BED!" Jaune shouted as he joined the land of living, jerking up into a half-sitting position and into the view of 5 different pairs of eyes.

"Well that answers that question…" Yang grinned as she looked at Blake and Weiss. Forever promising they will never hear the end of this. Everyone in the room blushed save for Yang who was a bit more promiscuous and adventurous then her counterpart.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" a blushing heiress shouted luckily Pyrrha managed to stop her as Jaune flinched back in preparation to run from an angry Schnee.

"At least we know you are putting Ninja's of Love to good use" Yang had the widest shit eating grin while Blake looked ready to kill her partner while Ruby froze up red as a tomato and hiding behind her hood.

"Strapped to the bed…. Weiss and Blake strapped Jaune to the bed then…." By then the poor red riding hood had fainted in sheer disbelief. Yang immediately caught her sister and began lightly tapping her cheek in vain hopes of getting her to wake up.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby" each time her name was said a light tap followed. Jaune looked at the girls who were in their own world before deciding it was time to get dressed and get to the bottom of this messed up situation.

Jaune stood up forgetting to take the blanket and now Weiss was done for the count while Pyrrha and Blake immediately looked away unlikely to forget the imagery while Yang covered her sister's eyes lest she wake up to a scaring sight.

"Pretty big…" she admitted with a nod and dare say Jaune say a blush as she continued staring before Jaune threw a pillow at her and grabbed his underwear and jeans putting them on in one fell swoop.

"You can look now" Jaune told them as he put on his shirt by now Ruby had come back to the land of living followed by Weiss who was too embarrassed to even comment at what she had just seen.

"Alright, so what happened?" Jaune asked, Weiss was about to scream like a banshee but thankfully Blake's hand stopped her.

"We had a bit too many drinks because of Yang" Blake shot to her partner who could only shuffle nervously

"Well this well help clarify…" Yang answered as she picked up a set of sheets

"Yang Arc Xiao Long

Weiss Arcschnee

Blake Arc Belladona

Ruby Arc Rose

Pyrrha Arkos

Jaune Arc" she listed off their names as a heavy silence descended upon the room

"Married till death do them part as Remnants first polygamous marriage…" Yang barely managed to finish, Jaunes brain was in overdrive repeating two colourful phrases OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

"F*ck me I'm married!" he lost control of his mouth

"I am pretty sure we already did that…." Yang deadpanned as everyone in the room save for her blushed while Pyrrha who also blushed looked quite happy. Jaune slumped down to the floor his breathing ragged, one wife is bad enough but five? That was suicidal, he clutched his head in disbelief.

The gravity of the situation finally set in as everyone saw the only the male slump to the floor in disbelief and shock. It reminded them they were in this all together and blaming Jaune was to be a pointless endeavour. Ruby walked over and patted Jaune on the head.

"Hey it's going to be alright Jaune, if we work together we can find a way to solve this right?" Ruby cheered him up, glancing up to his fellow team leader he offered a small smile and nod.

"Yeah we can"

Suddenly a scroll rang everyone snapped to the source. Weiss pulled out her scroll before answering the call a few moments passed,

"A YEARS WORTH OF MY ALLOWANCE IS GONE!" She screamed before turning to Jaune as she shut the call

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she picked up a nearby remote for the TV before throwing it at Jaune who surprisingly dodged it as he flinched in preparation to get an ass whopping by Weiss

"A YEARS WORTH OF MY ALLOWANCE SPENT ON RINGS! YOU CHEAP INGRATE! COULDN'T EVEN BUY THE WOMAN YOU ACCIDENTALLY MARRIED RINGS! GO DIE YOU LEECH!" Jaune flinched at her words which Ruby noticed and she frowned

"Weiss!"

"That was a bit uncalled for…" Yang admitted to which Blake nodded while Pyrrha frowned Weiss was being unnecessarily harsh.

"Weiss calm down! Trying to kill me won't get us out of our situation!" Jaune attempted to calm the heiress who was restrained by Pyrrha. He made a mental note to thank Pyrrha for keeping him alive.

"NO BUT I WILL GAIN SATISIFCATION"

"Dammit Weiss! Are you the heiress of the Schnee company or not!" Jaune declared as he stood to his full height, blue locking against blue as their eyes met. Everyone in the room froze before Weiss crossed her arms as she was let go by Pyrrha.

"Hmph, of course I am you dunce" she hmphed

"Then start acting like it, we have an issue to solve and if we are bickering amongst each other and you trying to kill me every damn minute then we might be married forever. If I am not wrong don't we need everyone's consent for a divorce?" Jaune said rather dominantly which was quite pleasing to the girls they had never seen Jaune like this before.

"According to Valian Law to get a divorce we must all consent, give reasons and divorce in the same place we were _married_ " Blake answered, her mention of married is definitely something they would have to get used to.

"Alright, the first two is easily dealt with but do we know where we were married?" Weiss intoned

"Vales Great Cathedral" Pyrrha spoke up as she read their marriage certificate

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Weiss demanded as she was obviously in the most rush to get out of this debacle

"Right let's go!" Jaune declared as he grabbed his jacket before heading out the door followed by his wives, he would have to get use to saying that word

* * *

Jaune fell to his knees in utter disbelief,

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" he echoed everyone's thoughts as they stood beside him

Right before them was the hulking black burnt mess of what left of Vales Great Cathedral as fire fighters poured some extra water to ensure no embers would remain. While police formed a barrier around keeping people as way as reporters began explaining the incident.

"Lisa Lavender here, reporting from Vales Great Cathedral which once was a proud monument of Vale is nothing more but ash and burnt wood. The fire started late last night at around midnight and consumed the church despite the best effort of Vales Firefighters. Miraculously no one was killed but John Doe the priest suffered a severe concussion but was saved by the firefighters and is currently recovering in hospital. An investigation as to what caused the fire is being conducted but is believed to have been caused artificially by criminals as to why and how that is yet to be answered. Keeping you up to date on news in Vale Lisa Lavender signing off."

The six teens immediately drew one conclusion they had burnt down Vales Great Cathedral and now they cannot get divorced

"Does this mean…" Weiss was the first one to speak horror lurking in her voice

"Yes it does…" Blake answered before she even finished her sentence. Jaune suddenly stood up they could see his fists clench as he body shook with anger.

"I will find a way, none of you deserve this. It was my fault we got into this situation and I took advantage of you all, for that I hope you can forgive me. I promise I will find a way to get us out of this, an Arc keeps his promise." Jaune spoke his voice reverberating with determination and seriousness as his hair blew in the wind. The girls stood surprised, Jaune was stepping up and even worse he was shouldering the burden of all their mistakes. Pyrrha stepped forward and touched his shoulder,

"We will find a way Jaune after all we are in this together" the redhead smiled finally seeing her leader return to normal as he smiled back and nodded before scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah we will"

Suddenly Jaune's scroll began to ring, pulling it out he saw the caller was Ren.

"Ren?" Jaune answered confused as to why his brother from an mother would call him

"Jaune are you with Pyrrha and Team RWBY. If so you have to get back to beacon right now, Glynda is looking for you all apparently Ozpin wants to speak to you all about your late night escapade" Ren informed him

"Alright we are coming. Hey Ren, where did you and Nora go last night after the club?" Jaune asked for curiosity sake

"I took Nora back to beacon after she fell asleep from the alcohol." Ren answered calmly

"Alright, I will see you in a bit" Jaune closed the line and would not be able to hear Ren's sigh of relief followed by Nora screams of joy.

"We have to get back to beacon apparently Ozpin knows about our little 'escapade'" Jaune informed them

"How would he even know about that?" Ruby asked with confusion that was mirrored by everyone else

"No clue but he wants us back at beacon now" Jaune said as he began jogging to the bullhead dock followed by his wives who all missed new message notifications on their scrolls as their minds were occupied with thinking what Ozpin would want.

* * *

They were on the bullhead ride back, Jaune fell asleep on Pyrrha's shoulder but she had moved his head so that he was resting on her lap and so he was more comfortable. She could not help smile gleefully, she dreamed about these moments but now it was actually happening. Her fingers danced through his hair feeling his silky blonde hair between her fingers as she hummed to herself.

The other girls watched on, Ruby was actually jealous she kind of liked Jaune he was her first friend and seeing Pyrrha be so close to him made her so. Blake lips twitched at their corners into a semblance of a smile it was nice to see something normal after the messed up situation they woke up find themselves in. Weiss was internally admonishing herself she did not have a right to blame her actions on Jaune and accusing him of raping her was out of line, they were all drunk and therefore blame could not be put on only one of them. She promised that she would apologize to the blonde dunce. Yang was grinning, she was a promiscuous girl but even she found Pyrrha's affection for her blonde leader heart-warming and it made her heart race and she wondered if Jaune would ever do something like that. She shook her head immediately of said thought.

"Awh, aren't they just precious" Yang cooed softly not wanting to wake Jaune up. Pyrrha smiled even more while Blake small smile turned into a more noticeable one while Ruby pouted a bit and Weiss relaxed herself.

"We are all tired him probably more so after…" Blake spoke before blushing at her statement

"Of course considering you and _Icy Weissy_ strapped him to the bed and rode him no wonder his tired…" Yang caught up her error making her and Weiss blush and shift uncomfortably

"Yaaaaaannnnng" Her sister moaned not wanting that imagery in her head before she found Yang's hand over her mouth hushing her.

"There is one matter we haven't talked about" Blake began cryptically earning all the other girls attention

"W-Was it your time of the month yesterday…." She asked whispering the last part, all the girl's eyes widened. Blake asked quite a serious question, girls time of the month would synchronize with other girls around them.

"Oh no…" Weiss paled that was an answer enough while Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha froze. Weiss clutched her stomach a sensation of nausea coming on.

"I guess; I'll ask the nurse for some morning after pills…" Yang volunteered their conversation was interrupted

"We have arrived at beacon" the pilot announced loudly, Jaune's eyes opened and he blushed finding that he was getting a lap pillow. He glanced up to see it was Pyrrha, he immediately shot up and off Pyrrha who had a small frown.

"Sorry Pyrrha, I didn't mean to" He quickly excused himself

"It's fine Jaune" Pyrrha replied a small blush on her face before the awkwardness could continue the bullhead landed to see the imposing form of Glynda Goodwitch who had her tell-tale serious and angry face.

"We have a lot of talking to do children" 6 pairs of gulps

* * *

"Yang Arc Xiao Long

Weiss Arcschnee

Blake Arc Belladona

Ruby Arc Rose

Pyrrha Arkos

Jaune Arc" Ozpin read off with a raised eyebrow as the six married huntsman and huntress in training shifted awkwardly under the gaze of their headmaster and deputy headmistress.

"Imagine our surprise when we received a notification for students changing their names as well as marital status"

"I don't know whether to feel pity for Mr. Arc or laugh at the absurdity of this situation" Ozpin spoke in disbelief

"Pity sir lots of it…" Jaune sighed earning looks from all the girls

"Unfortunately, I have had to inform your parents of this development as it my duty to do so" Ozpin declared

"What!" the girls screamed while Jaune hung his head and clutching his head with his hands

"I am so dead…." one group of parents hard enough, five group of parents now that's suicidal

Suddenly Ozpin's office doors cracked open as the form of a man with dark spiky hair, piercing red eyes and stubble. He looked badass in a red, tattered cloak, he wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed in shock. Jaune froze up immediately as the man leveled his gaze upon him a gaze filled with killing intent and anger.

Qrow took out his flask and chugged ignoring the burning liquid he just needed a drink, he was livid sleeping with his nieces was downright unforgiveable but he slept with 5 beautiful girls and he was just some scraggly blonde how did that happen mind boggled Qrow. One thing was certain, he wouldn't mind killing the kid as he already went to heaven anyway. He finished the flask before chucking it to the side,

"Hey kid, no need to say your prayers you already been to heaven. Now, I won't feel so bad about killing you" Qrow declared icily before there a series of sharp snaps and clicks before Jaune was seeing his very own grim reaper with a murderous grin.

"Awh, fuck me"

 **Well there we go, I loved your feedback so much I decided to upload another chapter and hopefully I will continue to do so but you guys know how temperamental it can be when it comes to update. Please drop a review and until next time!**


	3. Meet The Uncle

**I apologize this chapter took too long to write but university can be quite time consuming. So here is the re-written third chapter of drunken marriage bargain.**

 **Furthermore, I am changing this story to drama not humour. I have realized that I cannot write humour to save my life instead I am going to focus on emotions, drama etc.**

 **Lastly, If you are willing and have the time to beta for this story I will be extremely grateful. Besides that, please enjoy this hopefully new and improved chapter.**

 **Meet the Uncle**

"Qrow" Glynda warned as a tense stand-off began with Jaune sweating bullets while Ruby and Yang were quite surprised that their uncle showed up so quickly. The man chuckled as he shifted his scythe back to sword form resting the blade on his shoulder before taking a swig from his hip flask.

"Relax Glynda I just want to talk to the man my nieces married" the man sauntered in a straight line which was surprisingly considering he reeked of booze. His form completely doing a 180 to when he was threating to separate Jaune's head from his shoulders, he was completely relaxed.

He leaned down to be face to face with Jaune his eyes glinting as he analysed the blonde who couldn't supress a gulp. "You don't mind I get to know the guy my nieces married?" his eyes glinted with something that made Jaune shiver in complete and utter fear.

"Uncle Qrow don't scare Jaune!" Ruby berated her uncle as everyone could see the blonde knight was clearly feeling a little more than nervous. "Qrow we don't tolerate the intimidation of students at this academy." Glynda added as Ozpin merely continued sipping his coffee. Pyrrha and Weiss did not look amused by the arrival of the drunken uncle while Blake was indifferent. Ruby and Yang although happy to see their uncle Ruby was worried for her first friend's life more so than Yang who was kind of enjoying watching Jaune squirm under her uncle's gaze.

"Relax Glynda I just wanna talk get to know him. I will be taking him into Vale for a few hours" Qrow suggested but Ozpin was not having any of it, he wouldn't want Mr. Arc mysteriously disappearing. "Qrow, you can get to know Mr. Arc in the Cafeteria. I am sure him and his friends could do with some food." Qrow clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Let's go kid, I am sure we are going to get along just fine" Qrow spoke calmly as he placed his arm around Jaune's neck.

"Y-Yeah I-I guess so" Jaune answered meekly as he glanced backward hoping one of his wives would save him. "I am hungry as well!" Ruby immediately came along not willing to trust her uncle with Jaune. Yang was not going to join but she could not resist the almighty power of Ruby's puppy eyes "Yeah I could use something to eat" she said as well.

"We may as well all go for lunch" Weiss declared with a huff, Ruby and Yang's uncle did not give a first good impression but she would not be averse to him roughing up a certain blonde knight. Pyrrha meanwhile was extremely worried for her crush. "Yeah, I am quite hungry" Pyrrha added.

They began filing out of Ozpin's office who merely watched while enjoying his Mistralian coffee. "Glynda could you follow them and ensure Qrow does not do anything rash or hasty" Glynda nodded however before she did begin leaving the room, she turned to face Ozpin "The bet is still on; he still isn't dating them technically. White Knight will happen"

"Indeed, the bet is still on but it is clearly obvious Arkos will occur." Ozpin replied before sipping on his coffee, a challenging smile on his face as Glynda left the room, her heels echoing as she exited. (I don't take credit for teachers betting on possible ships another author came up with that who I don't know but the credit goes to them)

A notification from his scroll earned his attention. Glancing down to his scroll he raised an eyebrow as he took a long sip of his coffee. "I wonder if I should send my condolences…" he pondered

* * *

Jaune heart was racing in his chest, Ruby and Yang's uncle looked really scary and he has a FREAKING SCYTHE. He also smelt of alcohol which means that he may not be thinking straight which also means something bad could happen which involved pain and lots of it.

"Relax kid you're stiff as a plank" Qrow spoke casually as he saw how tense the blonde knight was. "S-Sorry just the situation is weird…" Jaune admitted on a holistic level, Qrow chuckled "Weird? imagine Ozpin calling you and telling you your nieces are married. To the same guy no less!" as he sipped from his flask. Jaune did admit that also was quite weird, glancing over his shoulder he took comfort in the fact his friends were following him and Goodwitch slightly further behind her eyes narrowed like a hawk.

"So how did it happen kid?" Qrow asked as they finally arrived at the cafeteria he grabbed a seat close to the window, Jaune sat on the seat opposite of him. Qrow sent a look to Ruby and Yang telling them to keep their distance.

Ruby was about to open her mouth in protest but her uncles look only intensified. "Come on Ruby we will still be nearby if we need to save our hubbys life from our murderous uncle" Yang attempted to comfort Ruby but it only made her worry more and Pyrrha also was quite on edge. "While I do agree with Yangs point do you really have to call him 'that'?" Weiss deadpanned still disgusted by the fact that Jaune Arc was technically her husband correction their husband. "Chill out Weiss it's just a joke. We are stuck with this situation we may as well make the most of it" Yang pointed out. The heiress wasn't even going to bother arguing with the blonde brawler instead she took a seat on a table which was two rows away from where Qrow and Jaune were sitting.

The rest of the girls joined her with Pyrrha and Ruby watching intently as out of them all they were the closest to the boy. "We can't hear what they are saying" Ruby spoke with concern, Yang cracked a wide grin "One of our teammates can though" she pointed out as she turned to Blake who barely glanced over her book cover. "No" she replied before getting back to her book, Ruby pouted in response and unleashed the onslaught of her puppy dog eyes "Pleaseeeee Blake". Blake glanced into her begging eyes not even the stoic cat Faunus could resist and broke under the onslaught shutting her book and putting it down.

"Fine " she conceded begrudgingly before using her superior hearing to listen. Jaune sighed before he began talking "Well, we decided to go out after lessons." The Huntsman pulled out his flask as he began listening to the young man. "It was to celebrate after winning my first spar. My footwork was apparently impressive and it got out of the bag that I knew how to dance.

So after agreeing to go out we went to the landing pad. Yang suggested to go clubbing as she wanted to see how good my dancing skills were and the others were hesitant at first but after some convincing from Yang and I we ended up going" Jaune paused, a blush beginning to colour his face as he remembered the situation he woke up in. He glanced up to see the eyes of a grizzled huntsman staring back at him his blood red eyes screamed get to the point, the boy promptly cracked "I woke up strapped to the bed and we were all naked."

Blake face palm practically echoed throughout the cafeteria. "Smooth Jaune Arc, Smooth" she muttered with absolute disbelief everyone in the table looked at her before she was assailed by questions. She then repeated what the Arc had said and Weiss promptly hung her head in shame and used her hands to clutch her face as she groaned. "Oh monty only he could do such a thing!" Yang shouted as she clutched her sides trying to prevent them from splitting. Ruby was blushing as was Pyrrha. They all had to give the older huntsman credit he was keeping a straight face, they watched intently and silently as Blake continued listening in.

Qrow's face barely moved as he nonchalantly reached behind himself to pull out his trusty flask and popping it open to enjoy the taste of whisky. Jaune watched with baited breath, waiting for something anything, well not anything that would involve the huntsman reaching for his scythe. The huntsmen levelled a look against the blonde knight.

"*Sigh* what did you get yourself into kid?" Qrow muttered with dare Jaune say it pity.

"Kid, I don't think you understand the kind of situation you are in" the huntsman grunted as he levelled his gaze against the boy

"W-what do you mean?" Jaune stuttered as he nervously grabbed his right arm with his left.

"Tell me do you like any of these girls you are a quote on quote married to?" Qrow asked bluntly which made a certain white haired heiress flit through Jaune's mind.

"I'll take that as yes" Qrow declared rattling the blonde out of his thoughts.

"I-I do" Jaune admitted. Qrow sighed before reaching into his pocket to grab his whisky flask before he took a drink of it. He then leaned forward, his eyes locking onto Jaune.

"Listen here kid, this is quite the mess you are in, get out of it as soon as possible." The huntsman advised

"T-that is what I am trying to do but we can't get a divorce the Vales Great Cathedral is nothing but rubble. We have to get divorced in the place we were married it will take months before it is rebuilt!" Jaune explained with lack of hope.

"The cathedral won't be an issue; it will be repaired in a few months. The issue is what if one of you doesn't consent to a divorce you are all married to each other, you all need to consent to get rid of the marriage. If not, then you're going to get in a legal battle and shit gets messy. Unlikely but it's a scenario that could happen and something that should be avoided." Qrow pointed out as his eyes glanced to his Jaune's friends. His eyes focused on Pyrrha he could see the concern in her eyes clear as day and his gut was telling him that the girl liked him. He then thought about Ruby how she jumped to his defence, she cared for Jaune. Caring could easily develop into feelings. Yang has a sweet spot for Ruby so that could be messy as well. Then there was Winters younger sister who seemed to dislike Jaune as hinted by her eyes that seemed to have an edge to them directed at the blonde knight. That meant she would want to get out of this marriage as fast as possible. Then Blake was a wildcard in his eyes but Qrow could see that she was patiently observing them.

Qrow took a long drink of his flask emptying it making a mental note to get a refill. Before continuing as memories of an older blonde flickered through his mind, an equally dense blonde. "Look, what I am trying to say is when feelings are involved things tend to get messy. I knew… a friend of mine he was dense and two girls were interested him. He had to pick one, he did and they all got hurt in the short term… and the long term." Jaune listened nervously his heart racing as many scenarios began racing through his mind. Qrow paused noticing Jaune nervously grabbing his arm before he Jaune responded.

"I-I would never hurt Ruby or Yang or any of my friends" manging to look the grizzled huntsman in the eye, corners of his lip twitched almost as if they were about to form a smile.

"I believe that kid but the same could happen here, scratch that it will happen. When it does you, your friends and my nieces are going to get hurt. The extent is up to you Jaune Arc." Qrow declared before he stood up shoving his hands in his pocket as he walked to Jaune's side. Jaune paled before he stammered a nervous response.

"W-wait what do you mean up to me?" Qrow looked from the corner of his eyes down at Jaune making him shrink before the experienced and scary huntsman.

"Don't get me wrong, you are in all this together but you are at the centre of it. Think about what I said kid. Also, if you fuck up colossally kid especially with Ruby and Yang I won't be so cordial…" he offered one last piece of advice and threat before he walked out of the cafeteria intent on getting some more alcohol.

Jaune mind went into overdrive as he felt his throat dry and his heart quicken. Ruby and Yang's uncle was right, he was the centre of this but how would things get messy? Weiss didn't like him and he was sure after draining her bank account she wasn't exactly more receptive to going on a date with him despite them technically being married.

 _Talk about skipping a step_ Jaune inwardly sighed.

Pyrrha could never ever like him, she was way out of league and so was Yang. Ruby was his first friend but they were just exactly that friends and Blake well he wasn't close to Blake.

"Blake what they did talk about?" Ruby pestered the Faunus after her uncle left as everyone turned to her expecting to hear the full details of the conversation. Blake decided it wouldn't be best to tell them everything when they could ask Jaune about it and she felt that she listened into business that wasn't hers.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Blake deadpanned, Ruby blushed while Weiss nodded in agreement with such a plan. Yang was not easy to gobble up Blake's comment and gave her partner a look who returned it turn she was not going to back down on the subject, it was for Jaune to tell them the more important details.

"We should" Pyrrha nodded in agreement

"Let's go then!" Ruby declared

A small whip of wind and trail of rose petals occurred before Jaune came face to face with a pair of concerned silver eyes.

"Oh my gosh Jaune are you okay? My uncle can be a bit intimidating; he didn't threaten to break your legs or anything? He just really cares for Yang and Me and tends to be overprotective." Ruby blasted away making Jaune lean back under the barrage. Yang pulled Ruby back by her cape jolting her to a stop.

"Alright Ruby that's enough I think our husband got enough pestering from Uncle Qrow" Yang pointed out.

"Please stop calling him that" Weiss begged while Pyrrha fought hard to keep her blush down.

"So what did Ruby and Yangs uncle talk to you about?" Pyrrha asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity for her secret crush turned husband.

"Your uncle is kind of scary Ruby, Yang. But he was just concerned for you but I told him I would never hurt you guys." Jaune explained as he scratched the back of his neck

"Yeah that's uncle Qrow for ya, he threatened you didn't he?" Yang chuckled, Jaune shuddered a little as he remembered Qrow oh not so discrete threat.

"Did you discuss anything else besides the potential ending of your life?" Weiss asked, Jaune glanced

"U-Uh no besides explaining how we got in this situation and that it would take a few months before the church was repaired. So… until then we should sit tight" Jaune gave a half-truth, not wanting to discuss the fact Qrow basically hauled but also correctly pointed out a lot of responsibility lay with him that the situation doesn't get messy. He needed to dwell more on it before he talked to them about what Qrow said. Blake immediately picked up on the fact Jaune wasn't being forthcoming but she could hardly blame him, this was a complicated situation to say the least and she judged by the thoughtful and serious expression on his face he was taking it seriously and thinking over Qrow words seriously.

"In that case let's get some food husband I'm starved!" Yang teased with a teasing smile as she patted Jaune on the shoulder a small blush came on his face but he stood up to go grab some food with Yang. Weiss resisted the urge to huff in annoyance at Yang calling him that damnable word as she moved to grab some food for herself while Ruby followed her as did Pyrrha and Blake.

Jaune was oblivious to the looks of longing Pyrrha gave him, Ruby's of concern and Blake's of intrigue. The situation was only going to get more complex before it got better.

* * *

The group got some well-deserved food in their bellies despite Yang trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy unfortunately things were far from normal. The tension was palpable and it drew looks from others in the cafeteria.

As soon as they finished their meal they headed towards the dorms. As they came to their dorms, they were greeted by Nora and Ren. Ren who was usually stoic seemed a bit nervous while Nora had an ear-splitting grin.

"Hey fearless leader you alright you look a bit stressed?" Nora greeted

"Just tired Nora" Jaune greeted back before Nora eyes glinted and she grabbed Jaune's hand

"Renny they got married as well!" Nora screamed in absolute joy as she showed them her bright pink ring while Ren showed a matching ring on his own finger. Jaune and co. froze up and exchanged glances of disbelief amongst each other.

"Lie Valkyrie Ren and Nora Valkyrie Ren are married till death do us part" Ren stated although he didn't seem as bothered as he should have been.

"You don't seem too bothered by this…" Pyrrha picked up on this, Nora suddenly hugged Ren almost breaking his rib.

"Renny and I love each other!" she squealed in joy as she smiled widely while Ren had a small smile himself. The moment was heart-warming.

"I thought you weren't together-together?" Ruby pointed out

"They weren't but it doesn't mean they didn't have or nurture feelings for each other" Weiss added her thoughts

"We just needed a shove and I guess alcohol was a useful catalyst." Ren admitted as he wrapped an arm around Nora who looked over the moon. Jaune smiled he was happy for Nora and unofficial brother, he glanced over at Weiss from the corners of his eyes, fleeting thoughts of hope but he remembered her words this morning and promptly quashed any thoughts.

"Our feelings just came out and it made us feel warm and happy!" Nora screamed in joy

"Well congrats guys I always knew there was something more. Although you may have jumped the gun." Yang grinned while Pyrrha smiled at her teammates admission of mutual love. Ten and Nora blushed as they exchanged looks while Ruby glanced at Jaune wondering how it would feel to have Jaune's arm around her.

 _"_ _Wait why I am having these thoughts?"_ Ruby internally mused as she fought to keep down a blush.

"So fearless leader who knew you had it in you?" Nora grinned as she came extremely close to him and was holding his hand as she analysed his ring before grabbing Pyrrha to yank her forward to analyse her ring.

"Their rings are so beautiful!" she squealed

"Nora, I think they have had a rough day. So maybe you could ease off them?" Ren intervened

"Alright Hubby!" Nora backed off much to everyone's relief.

"Well… quite a crazy night out we had" Jaune sighed, a small a part of him still didn't believe this situation was happening.

"I wonder who's to blame…" Blake silently muttered without so subtly glancing at Yang who only offered a nervous smile as she scratched her cheek. Weiss's scroll buzzed she paled as she read the message, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"I think some rest will do us well. But before that I need to grab something" she said as she walked away. Yang yawned and stretched her arms over her head a yawn escaping her mouth.

"A nap sounds amazing, a girls gotta get her beauty sleep but I gotta get something first." Yang walked down the hallway towards the dorms exit.

"Wanna tag a long Rubes, Blake?" she turned to her remaining teammates

"I think some sleep would be better. See you later Jaune!" Ruby let out a cute yawn of her own before smiling at Jaune while Blake merely nodded. Yang glanced at Jaune giving him a small wave.

"Don't be a stranger hubby" she teased earning a blush from her blonde

"I wish you just called him lover boy instead of _that_ " Blake sighed at her blonde partner who had a shit eating grin.

"Well I wasn't the one who strapped lover boy to the bed was I now?" Blake rolled her eyes as she resisted the urge to growl at her blonde partner as they Yang left to do her errand while Blake and Ruby headed to their dorm room leaving team JNPR in the hallway.

"Do I even want to ask about being strapped to the bed?" Ren asked with raised eyebrow at a blush Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I-I think it would be best if w-we didn't" Pyrrha spluttered while blushing as images of Jaune strapped beneath her as he glanced up at her drinking in her form, it made her feel warm as her heart raced. While Jaune nervously coughed and scratched his arm.

"Oooo we should do that as well Renny!" Nora shouted making the three of them blush. Jaune decided to excuse himself feeling a need to clear his mind,

"I think… I'm gonna get some air guys, I'll see you all later" his teammates nodded in understanding as Jaune headed off to the roof while Pyrrha glanced at her team leader and love interest fading back as she bit her lip in thought.

* * *

Jaune slumped down on the roof with his back pressed against the wall as he glanced up to the sky. He released a long sigh as he scratched his head, his mind plagued by Qrow's words and the absurdity of the situation he was in.

 _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t_ _get me wrong, you are in all this together but you are at the centre of it. Think about what I said kid. Also, if you fuck up colossally kid especially with Ruby and Yang I won't be so cordial_ _…"_ Qrows words echoed as Jaune scratched his head in frustration. He could only come to the same conclusion everything Qrow said was right.

Jaune began breaking down the situation and thinking on how it has effected all of them. Weiss despised him already for trying to get her attention and asking her out several times and being rejected. Now though Weiss is practically broke due to the cost of the rings and she tried to kill him, in other words not great. Blake seemed indifferent about the whole situation but he wasn't really close to Blake and she gave off a cold aura. However, he began to see Blake in a different light as she stopped Weiss from killing him and helped calm the situation down. He realized he didn't know much about Blake besides she liked to read a lot, unfortunately not comics but that wouldn't stop him from trying to get to know her as he planned to do so in the future. Yang well she tried to punch him to death but thanks to Ruby she calmed down.

 _"_ _Note to self, keep Ruby happy equals Yang not killing me"_ He mentally noted. Despite him and Yang being drunkenly married it didn't dour the blonde bombshell's sense of humour or teasing. Ruby his first friend helped stop Yang from killing him but she also was concerned about him especially with regards to her uncle threating him, it made him smile a little she was extremely sweet.

 _"_ _And cute..."_ His mind wandered before he snapped himself out of that train of thought. A female voice cut him out of his musings,

"Jaune?" Then there was Pyrrha. His head swivelled to his partner who glanced down at him with unbridled concern oozing from her green eyes.

"Uh... h-hey Pyrrha..." he greeted back nervously as his eyes met hers. She sat next to him and he unconsciously turned his head away from his partner. That didn't stop him from smelling her sweet scent.

 _"_ _Did Pyrrha smell always smell that good?"_ he mused before pinching his arm, he couldn't entertain such thoughts. "Are you okay Jaune?" she asked with worry

"Kind of… its just a mess Pyrrha…." He sighed to his partner as he turned to face her. He had grown closer to Pyrrha over the break where they trained a lot together and spent a lot of time together.

"It will all work out Jaune, did what Ruby and Yang's uncle say scare you that much?" She guessed correctly. "Not scare…" this earned a look from Pyrrha indicating that she didn't believe him.

"Well he did a little…. but more he made me realize the seriousness and Pyrrha we are married! Your married to Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss just as much as I am. We are married to each other and if one of us doesn't consent to the divorce things can get messy Pyrrha…. I don't want to hurt any of you… I-I just want to fix this!" Jaune released his pent up thoughts. Pyrrha frowned she was concerned for Jaune he was clearly panicking about the situation and she agreed it was a mess but she did find it endearing that he was concerned about them and he didn't want to hurt them. It made her heart race a little as they locked eyes but then she found herself spurred into action. This was an opportunity a prime one to ask Jaune out just them and she could comfort him. She steeled herself and clenched her fists, no risk no reward after all.

She grabbed Jaune's hand to calm him down, their eyes lock sapphire clashing against emerald as a blush formed on his face. She had a supportive smile gracing her lips. "Jaune, you need to calm down. The situation is messy but we are all in this together." She clenched his hand harder before continuing

"You need to take your mind off the problem… Let's go out to vale together. Just you and me we can go to the arcade, grab some pizza and have a normal weekend… Then we can worry about this 'marriage'" Pyrrha finished as Jaune digested her words, his body visibly relaxing.

"Y-You're right Pyr… I do need to relax pizza and an arcade are nice but just no clubs and alcohol" Jaune managed to agree and he earned a small giggle from Pyrrha while her heart raced at the nickname.

"I think we can both agree on that." She laughed as she stood up, dusting herself off and giving Jaune one last smile.

"You want to head back to the dorm?" she asked

"I will come down in a bit, just want some more air" he replied as Pyrrha nodded and left with her heart fluttering in joy she had a date with Jaune. Jaune glanced at his hand still getting used to seeing a ring there and the jewel on it was beautiful deep blue. His thumb running over the smooth metal and the smooth curves of the jewel as he got used to the feeling and texture of the ring. There was something soothing and calming about it.

His hands then dropped to his side as he glanced up to the sky as what feelings of anxiety he had left after the conversation with Pyrrha began bleeding away. Little did Jaune fail to see the faint gentle glow of white aura on his hands too memorized by the ocean blue sky's dotted with white fluffy clouds.

 **Well here's the new chapter 3. Took a while it was a mixture of uni but I kept hitting self-doubt which made me re-type scenes and re-read them never feeling satisfied. I reached a point where I decided I could upload it and I just wanted to get your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **The tone switch was very abrupt and is probably one of the reasons I never felt satisfied. After reading reviews and watching volume 6 and reading other fics, I realized how far off my writing was on RWBY characters. I tried to tackle this issue in this chapter and hope to assert their personalities as well as get more comfortable with writing their personalities.**

 **I also wanted to take this down a different angle compared to other drunken marriage stories, focusing more on the feelings and character interactions and not trying to make it seem they just accepted the fact they are married rather they are content or are getting accustomed to the situation rather than flipping a switch. I wanted to instil doubts and have Jaune develop with regards to this new stimulus as will other characters as well. Main point of this chapter was to get the ball rolling with Jaune developing and start seeing the others in a different light.**

 **Volume 5 also irritated me so it helped produce writer block. Mainly, Raven and Yang interactions and how Raven did not take the relic. The relics are supposed to be a great boon to the maidens and Raven a character who is built on the premises of being rational and priding strength did an irrational movement that weakened her (I do have sympathy for her though Yang's words were indeed harsh). Furthermore, it is an inevitability she will be hunted and running can only happen for so long she and the other maidens are a threat and Salem clearly wants the relics so she would hunt Raven anyway to eliminate a threat and further her goals for the relic. In other words, Raven should have taken the relic as she would benefit from it the most rather than leaving it in the hands of Ozpin and the cohort who seem outclassed by Salems henchmen, P.S. Hazel = Bane**

 **Ozpin also annoyed me in the sense that he is an immortal man who has lived for a great deal of time but he decided to invest his power into 4 maidens without any real way to defeat them without another maiden and as someone who has lived for such a long time I'm sure Ozpin knows the dark sides of human nature. So it doesn't make sense to me that he gave them the power without a failsafe (admittedly hindsight is 20/20). Granted he hid the relics which weakened their power but still we have not been shown a concrete way to defeat a maiden excluding the use of another maiden or they are overwhelmed or you are lucky enough to find them when they are weak and haven't developed their power. That's just an annoyance I have with movie writing people creating super powerful things and them being incredibly smart but not having a goddamn failsafe or only one computer which controls all your robots, looking at Atlas and stupidly long line of movies. Golden rule people failsafe's!**

 **Rather lengthy note (and volume 6 rant) but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to skip my author notes next time if you wish. Please leave a review of what you thought constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Until next time!**


End file.
